


Попроси меня (Beg)

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spideypool - Freeform, Top Peter Parker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэдпул попался в паучьи сети, и у него возникла небольшая проблемка. Человек-паук велел ему просить о помощи, что наёмник и сделал. Только просил он немного не о том, что имел ввиду герой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1: Попроси меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272077) by [li_izumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/pseuds/li_izumi). 



> Примечание переводчика: * Сибари — японское искусство эстетического бондажа. В практике используются в основном верёвки. Отличительными особенностями являются повышенная сложность и эстетичность обвязок.
> 
> Примечание автора: Сомнительное согласие – Уэйд просит, но вовсе не ожидает получить то, о чем просит.  
> Мальчики не следуют всем практикам БДСМ, а потому не должны быть использованы в качестве примера для подражания. Но в этой истории никто не пострадал, кроме одежды. Не пытайтесь повторить это дома! Только если вы не Человек-паук или Дэдпул. Если же вы они и есть, то дерзайте смело. Много. И на камеру.

\- Эй, Паучок, ты не можешь меня вот так бросить!

Питер даже не потрудился обернуться, чтобы посмотреть туда, где к стенке был прижат Дэдпул, связанный паутиной по рукам и ногам. 

\- Паутина растворится через несколько часов. Всё с тобой будет нормально. И я предлагаю тебе убраться, куда подальше из моего города, когда это случится. Мне совершенно не хочется с тобой нянчиться, в то время как я пытаюсь работать,- презрительно ответил он.

Он поднял руку, прицеливаясь своей паутиной, собираясь покинуть это место.

\- Я не об этом, - отозвался Дэдпул. Оттенок отчаяния в его голосе остановил Питера. - Серьезно, парень, ты не можешь просто взять и оставить меня так.

\- О чём ты говоришь...? - начал говорить Питер, поворачиваясь к Дэдпулу.

Дэдпул многозначительно кивнул вниз, указывая на нижнюю часть своего тела. Он щеголял вполне очевидной эрекцией.

\- О...

\- Ага.

\- И когда...? - Питер знал, что пожалеет о том, что спросил. Потому что, в самом деле, это же Дэдпул! Но он не смог удержать язык за зубами. - Это из-за драки или связывания?

\- Из-за драки, - пробормотал Дэдпул.

\- Серьезно? - Питер удивлённо заломил брови, хотя Дэдпул и не мог этого видеть.

\- Ну да, только не говори мне, что ты временами не заводишься во время битвы. И, чёрт побери, ты видел свою задницу?! Она вся такая упругая и дерзкая, с перекатывающимися под спандексом мышцами...

\- Хорошо-хорошо, я понял, - Питер покраснел, радуясь, что маска может это скрыть.

\- Впрочем, связывание усугубило ситуацию. Потому что, честное слово, добавь немного от Сибари*, и ты сможешь брать за это деньги! Это чертовски возбуждает...

\- Да понял я, - настойчивее повторил Человек-паук.

\- Ты сам спросил, - обиженно надулся Дэдпул.

\- Да, я в курсе и уже жалею об этом.

\- В любом случае, парень, ты не можешь меня так оставить. Не хочу болтаться в твоей паутине в таком положении, чтобы кто-нибудь, проходя мимо, высмеял меня. Или ещё хуже - сделал снимок и выставил это дерьмо где-нибудь в инстаграме или твиттере. Этот город - столица супергероев. Кто-нибудь обязательно окажется поблизости, а надо мной и так смеются достаточно, ты же знаешь? Это задевает мужское самолюбие.

Они стояли в тупике на крыше, в не особо заметном месте, если кто-нибудь не будет пролетать рядом или над ним, что было вполне возможно, учитывая замечание Дэдпула о супергеройской столице. Может быть, Дэдпул и был наёмником, раздражающим окружающих и заслужившим большую часть того, что он получил, но Питер не был таким засранцем, чтобы оставить кого-то в столь смущающем состоянии. С Питером случалось достаточное количество ужасно неловких вещей, которые в итоге распространились по всем СМИ, так что он прекрасно знал, как сильно это задевает.

Однако в какой-то степени он все-таки был засранцем. Потому что речь шла о Дэдпуле, и Питер был тем ещё задирой, так что он был просто обязан для начала немного усложнить мужчине жизнь. Он упер руки в боки и скомандовал:

\- Попроси меня.

-Чё…? – Изумился Дэдпул. Замешательство на его лице было очевидным, несмотря на маску.

\- Ты слышал меня. Проси.

И тот попросил.

\- О, пожалуйста, Спайди, мне это нужно. Мне нужно почувствовать тебя. Твои руки, твой рот. Ох, прошу. Твой рот… и горячая влажность обволакивающая меня… Мне это так нужно. Прошу…

У Питера отвисла челюсть. Ничего себе! Это была вовсе не та просьба, которую он ожидал. Он думал, Дэдпул будет умолять избавить его от пут, а не от стояка.

***

 

Человек-паук стоял на месте, но Уэйд понимал, что у него считаные секунды до того, как герой отойдёт от шока и надерёт ему задницу. Всё то, что мужчина сказал, было правдой, и он был в восторге от возможности высказать всё это так, будто это шутка. Потому он продолжил, с отчаяньем и еле успевая перевести дух:

\- Ты мне нужен. Пожалуйста, прошу, я так хочу тебя. Возьми меня! Нагни и войди в меня на всю длину. Оттрахай меня так, чтоб я стоять не мог. Прошу, пожалуйста! Я так нуждаюсь в этом… Я… что ты делаешь?!

Уэйд в смятении замолчал, неожиданно обнаружив, что Человек-паук прижался к нему, скользя вниз по телу наёмника.

\- Ты же сам просил об этом, - парировал герой, приспуская штаны и боксеры Дэдпула на бёдра. В какой-то момент Человек-паук задрал свою маску, освобождая рот. И да, сейчас действительно губы самого Человека-паука касались его. Бог мой! Супергерой облизывал его достоинство и, когда парень заглотил, Уэйд уже не мог…

\- Кончаю… - с трудом предупредил он, прежде чем, дрожа, спустил в рот Паучку.

Мужчина наблюдал, как Человек-паук, отклонившись назад на пятки, стёр сперму, стекавшую из уголка рта.

Черт! Он не был таким быстрым с тех пор, как был подростком. А ещё он кончил в рот Человеку-пауку, и это одна из тех вещей, которую нельзя делать, не убедившись, что партнер этого хочет!

\- Что ж, это было довольно быстро.

По крайней мере, не было похоже, что Человек-паук имеет что-то против спермы Уэйда в своём рту, что принесло облегчение. Но, похоже, произошедшее парня позабавило, а это уже было очень плохо, потому что теперь герой будет смеяться над тем, какой он жалкий. Наёмнику хотелось свернуться в калачик, спрятать лицо руками, или, по крайней мере, натянуть обратно штаны, но он не мог этого сделать. Он всё ещё был связан, и это уже было совсем не сексуально теперь, когда он был в таком жалком виде.

\- Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, - возразил Уэйд. - Я же не думал, что ты и впрямь... и прошло уже так много времени с тех пор, как кто-нибудь... и ты, из всех людей именно ты... - наемник расстроенно всхлипнул.

Человек-паук встал на ноги.

\- Тс-с-с,- успокоил он, приложив палец к губам Уэйда. - Отнюдь не рыдания я хочу от тебя услышать.

\- Я... - начал мужчина, но Человек-паук прервал его.

\- Нет, - тон парня был суров. - Я не хочу, чтобы с этих губ слетало что-либо, кроме слов о том, как ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя.

Командные нотки в голосе героя заставили Уэйда трепетать.

\- Правда? Ты хочешь...

Парень отстранился, и потеря контакта с ним была почти болезненна для Уэйда. Вот дерьмо! Он сказал что-то не то, и теперь Человек-паук...

... Человек-паук указывал на довольно впечатляющую эрекцию, которая натягивала его спандекс. Это, разумеется, остановило слёзы наёмника.

\- И давно это там? - изумленно спросил Уэйд.

\- Кажется, с тех пор, как ты просил перегнуть тебя и выебать, - ответил парень.

\- Шикарно! - ухмыльнулся мужчина.

\- А что? У меня тоже уже давно не было, - герой снова придвинулся и задрал маску наёмника, обнажая его рот. И Уэйд снова заволновался из-за своего лица, и он не мог... Но Человек-паук прервал его метания, хрипло прошептав ему на ухо:

\- Так где, ты говоришь, ты хочешь почувствовать мой рот?

Уэйд задрожал от удовольствия.

\- На моём члене.

\- Только там? - облизав мочку его уха, прошептал молодой человек.

\- Нееет... Не только там.

\- Где ещё?

\- В-везде.

И тут губы парня накрыли его, и они утонули в поцелуе.

***

 

Вообще, Питер не был по мальчикам… у него было кое-что с Джонни Штормом, но это же Джонни, покажите мне того, у кого не было! Так что, действительно, он не по парням, тем более не по таким как Уэйд, у которого, стоит признать, было реально сексуальное тело за всеми этими шрамами. Но, вы же понимаете, он - Дэдпул.

Однако Питеру нравилось связывать людей и доминировать. И ни одна из его бывших девушек не была в восторге от подобных вещей, кроме Чёрной Кошки. Правда, ей тоже нравилось быть сверху. Они пробовали меняться ролями, но никому из них не понравилось быть принимающей стороной, так что эти отношения потерпели фиаско. Связать кого-то, кто теперь был под его контролем, просил и реагировал на любое прикосновение Питера… О да, сейчас он был очень, очень возбуждён.

Питер повёл руками вверх-вниз, лаская торс Уэйда. Поцелуй был хорош, даже более чем хорош, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить его, и, раз уж они начали всё это, он пойдёт до конца. Он стянул перчатки и небрежно бросил их на землю.

Парень склонил голову, дыханием прокладывая свой путь вниз по груди мужчины. Уэйд простонал в нетерпении. Но когда Питер проник руками под верхнюю часть костюма наёмника и немного поднял её, его стон превратился в тревожное хныканье:

\- Нет…

\- Нет? – Паркер остановился.

\- Оставь рубашку… не смотри… моя кожа…  
Ах, точно. У Дэдпула был небольшой комплекс по поводу того, как он выглядит. Смесь сочувствия и странного раздражения охватила Питера. 

\- Уэйд, я только что достаточно близко общался с твоим членом, думаю, я давно уже прошёл ту стадию, когда меня могли бы волновать твои шрамы. И они меня абсолютно не напрягают, разве мой стояк, прижатый к твоему бедру, не достаточное тому доказательство?

Питер присел на корточки и начал массировать заднюю часть вышеупомянутого бедра, изнывая от желания вернуться обратно к ощупыванию чужой груди, но выжидая, пока Уэйд снова почувствует себя комфортно в его руках.

\- Т-ты назвал меня Уэйдом, - восхитился мужчина.

Из всего того, что он сказал, Уэйд решил обратить внимание только на это?

\- Ну, да. Твой член только что побывал в моём рту, так что было бы как-то неправильно звать тебя Дэдпулом после этого, – пояснил Питер.

\- Я не… Я не знаю, как обращаться к тебе…

То, что Дэдпул – это Уэйд Уилсон, было широко известно среди супергероев, но личность Человека-паука была засекречена, поэтому Уэйд не мог знать его имени. Питер не хотел открывать себя наёмнику, не считая той части, что касалась секса, но, учитывая ту интимную ситуацию, в которой они сейчас находились, это было не очень честно, что Питер мог звать его Уэйдом, а Дэдпул не мог отплатить тем же.

\- Питер. Меня зовут Питер, - это было всего лишь имя, без фамилии или лица, было вполне безопасно назвать его. – Только не выкрикивай это слишком громко, хорошо?

\- Питер, - прошептал Уэйд, будто бы пробуя звучание на вкус. – Питер…

Наёмник произнёс его имя с трепетным почтением, будто это было что-то драгоценное, что даровали ему. Питер почувствовал, как грудь сдавило от переполняющих его эмоций. А ведь он не рассчитывал, что это станет чем-то большим чем одноразовый перепихон. Парень прижался лбом к бедру мужчины.

\- Уэйд, - простонал он.

Он почувствовал, как дёрнулся пенис Уилсона, моментально вновь отвердевая и уже выделяя смазку.  
Ладно, они смогут поговорить о чувствах и тому подобном позже. На данный момент Питер просто хотел насладиться отлично сложенным мужчиной, что был в полном его распоряжении.

\- Тебе это нравится, не так ли, Уэйд? – посмотрев на наёмника, коварно улыбнулся молодой человек.

Уэйд вздрогнул и резко вдохнул.

\- Ты, наверное, сможешь кончить сам, даже если я не прикоснусь к тебе, да, Уэйд? - Питер снова откинулся на пятки.

\- Нет… мне нужно… нужно чтобы ты… коснулся меня, - простонал Уэйд, тряся головой.

\- Верно. Ты говорил, что хотел бы почувствовать мой рот.

Уэйд активно закивал.

\- Хотел бы почувствовать его здесь? – Питер наклонился вперёд, лаская член Уэйда, заставляя его вскрикивать и толкаться в ладонь юноши.

\- И ты хотел его везде, - Пит повёл рукой, блестящей от смазки, вверх вдоль груди мужчины. – Ты волнуешься по поводу своих шрамов. По поводу того, как я отреагирую, когда увижу, как они выглядят. Я думаю, они выглядят очень чувствительными, – парень озорно улыбнулся, сидя на коленях рядом с пахом Дэдпула. – А мне нравятся чувствительные.

Какие развратные стоны срывались с губ Уэйда, когда Питер языком прокладывал свой путь от тазовой косточки мужчины до этих восхитительно чувствительных сосков. О да, грудь Уэйд была очень чувствительной, как парень и предполагал. Боже, сколько всего он мог сделать… сколько всего хотел…

\- Я собираюсь снова тебе отсосать, - проинформировал Питер. - И в этот раз ты не кончишь, пока я тебе не скажу, всё понятно?

Уэйд молча кивнул, и молодой человек снова опустился так, чтобы оказаться напротив чужого паха.

\- Хорошо, что я в отличной форме, а то все эти «приседания» убили бы мои колени, - язвительно заметил Паучок.

\- Я вполне за то, что бы ты остался в этой позиции навсегда, - ответил мужчина.

\- Ну да, только я думаю, будет весьма проблематично трахать тебя из такой позиции, а я уверен, что помимо моего рта на своём члене, ты так же хотел, чтобы я вошёл в тебя и отымел, - хихикнул Питер.

\- ДА! Хочу! Я очень этого хочу и … о боже! – Уэйд резко вдохнул.

***

 

Способность говорить покинула Уэйда, стоило чужим губам вновь найти его член. Питер не мог заглотить его целиком, но он компенсировал это теми невероятными вещами, которые вытворял своим языком. Он то посасывал и облизывал головку, то опускал голову так далеко, как мог. И будто бы этого было не достаточно, Питер ещё и начал ласкать его яички.

Парень вновь облизал головку, а затем спустился языком вниз, вдоль ствола. Потом Питер провёл языком вокруг особенно большого шрама, после чего вернулся к головке, нежно прихватывая крайнюю плоть. Это было так увлекательно, что Уэйд не заметил, как рука молодого человека оторвалась от его яиц и прошлась по внутренней стороне бедра, пока неожиданно его палец не обнаружил отверстие наёмника. 

Способность Уэйда рационально мыслить вылетела в форточку, когда палец Питера, поласкав его дырочку, медленно погрузился в него. Уэйд понял, что начал толкаться в рот Паучка, когда тот издал предупреждающий рык. Вибрация вокруг его члена была столь потрясающа, что могла подтолкнуть Дэдпула к кульминации, но затем Питер подвинул обе свои руки так, что прижал Уэйда к стене позади мужчины. Но, несмотря на то, что наёмник действительно наслаждался тем, сколь силён был герой, эта поза означала, что Питер больше не дразнил его задницу, что, несомненно, было проблемой.

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился Уэйд, его голос был надломлен, и он об этом знал, но продолжал просить. – Хочу тебя во мне, пожалуйста …

Одной рукой удерживал тело Уэйда неподвижным, в то время как другой вновь спустился к его заднице, и его палец снова немного погрузился в него и… черт побери, как же это было хорошо!

С пальцем, играющим с задницей, и ртом на члене, Уэйд не продержался бы долго. Кажется, Питер это понял и на мгновенье отстранился.

\- У тебя есть что-нибудь…? – спросил парень

\- Что-нибудь? – переспросил Дэдпул, нуждаясь в более широком контексте, чтобы иметь возможность ответить.

\- Я обычно не занимаюсь этим в образе Человека-паука, - извиняясь, пояснил Питер. – Я не прихватил с собой презервативов, и нам нужна какая-нибудь смазка, верно? Мне следовало бы об этом подумать до того, как мы зашли так далеко, но я действительно этого не планировал…

Черт, Уэйд был практически покорён. Питер умудрялся быть командующим и доминирующим, и Уилсон знал, что с небольшой помощью парень стал бы идеальным Господином, но в то же время он был таким восхитительным, что Уэйду хотелось просто его затискать. Если бы только его руки не были всё еще связаны так, что он физически не мог это осуществить.

\- На самом деле, нам не нужны презервативы, - пояснил Уэйд. – Я не могу ничего подхватить, даже если у тебя действительно было бы что-то, да и ты не можешь ничего у меня подхватить, потому что во мне ничто не выживает, кроме рака.

Питер резко вдохнул, и Уэйд понял, что только что озвучил одну из тех «убивающих настрой» вещей. Ему надо было срочно возвращаться к тому сексуальному настрою, что у них был, чтобы не позволить Питеру зациклиться на этой депрессивной теме «Я постоянно живу с раком, который борется с моим исцеляющим фактором каждый день моей жизни». Поэтому он быстро продолжил:

\- Смазка конечно бы всё упростила, но вместо неё мы можем обойтись и слюной. Я бы не рекомендовал это с большинством парней, но у большинства нет исцеляющего фактора. Я так понимаю, ты этого прежде не делал…?

Питер потряс головой. 

\- Немного дрочки с Джонни Штормом, но у кого не было? – спокойно признал он, смотря вниз.

У Уэйда не было, потому что он был не достаточно крут для Джонни Шторма, но он решил об этом не говорить, потому что это, скорее всего, было ещё одной «убивающих настрой» вещей.

\- Но я не доходил до самого конца. Я имею в виду, не с парнями, - продолжил парень.

Питер буквально убивал его тем, насколько был восхитителен. Уэйду действительно хотелось бы опуститься и взять его руки в свои, но, увы, он всё ещё был связан, и это становилось помехой. По настоящему серьёзной помехой, но куда деваться…

\- Поднеси сюда свою руку, - попросил Уэйд.

\- Что?

\- Нам нужно немного слюны для смазки, и у меня есть идея, как сделать это немножечко веселее, чем просто оплевать себя. Так что, руку, пожалуйста. Нет, не эту. Другую, ту, которая ещё не побывала в моей заднице, если ты не возражаешь.

Питер неуверенно поднёс руку ко рту мужчины.

\- Вот так, правильно, - подбодрил Уэйд. Затем он наклонил голову вперёд настолько, насколько позволяло его связанное положение, и взял несколько пальцев Питера в рот, посасывая. Язык мужчины кружил вокруг его пальцев, и парень даже не ожидал, что это будет так горячо. Это заставило его подумать о том, что ещё бы он хотел засунуть в этот рот. В другой раз.

\- Продолжим! Добавь немного естественной смазки, которая у нас уже есть, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, и ты с лёгкостью войдёшь, - сказал Уэйд, отодвигая голову.

Пит кивнул, чувствуя себя уже более уверенно. Уж это-то он мог сделать. Он приспустил штаны и достал собственный член. Он пододвинулся так, чтобы взять оба их члена в свою руку, поглаживая их вверх-вниз и покрывая себя слюной и предэякулятом Уэйда. 

Когда он почувствовал, что уже достаточно, он попробовал расположить тело Уэйда так, чтобы было возможно в него войти, но ноги мужчины всё ещё были связаны паутиной, и он издал негромкий протестующий звук, который просигнализировал парню о том, что он повернул партнёра весьма неудачно.

Питер наклонился, выхватив длинный охотничий нож из голенища Уэйдова ботинка, и перерезал путы вокруг ног наёмника, оставляя руки мужчины связанными. Встав, он откинул нож в сторону, особо не заботясь о нем, после того как тот уже сослужил свою службу. Парень осмотрел Уэйда и осознал, что избавиться от пут - было недостаточно. 

Снова опустившись, Питер резко стянул с мужчины ботинки. Он отбросил их в кучу ненужных вещей и сконцентрировал своё внимание на окончательном избавлении Уэйда от штанов и боксеров. Теперь Уилсон стоял напротив стены, с руками, связанными паутиной, рубашкой, задранной вверх и выставляющей на показ его грудь, и абсолютно голый ниже пояса. Паркеру действительно нравился открывшийся вид.

Но, не смотря на то, что он наслаждался этим видом, он всё же раздел Уэйда для определённых целей. К сожалению, пока он старательно избавлял наёмника от одежды, его рука высохла. Питер вновь поднёс её ко рту Уэйда.

\- Заново, - скомандовал он.

Уэйд подчинился, облизывая и посасывая, смачивая его пальцы. Когда мужчина отпустил его руку, Питер прижался к нему, снова соединяя их достоинства вместе, чтобы вновь покрыть себя их общей смазкой. Когда он решил, что готов, он сменил позицию. Герой опустил руки на бёдра наёмника, поднимая их так, чтобы Уэйд мог обхватить ногами его талию. Мужчине не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, чего от него хотят.

Питер крепко держал Уэйда за бёдра, удерживая его на месте, когда начал протискиваться в него крошечными толчками, проникая всё глубже и глубже с каждым движением. Уэйд запрокинул голову и застонал, когда парень полностью вошёл в него. Опустив руки ниже и разместив их на заднице наёмника, Питер начал двигать бёдрами, сначала постепенно, позже переходя на быстрые уверенные толчки.

Сравнивая ощущения от нахождения в мужчине и женщине - ощущения были похожими, но в то же время абсолютно другими. Член Уэйда покачивался напротив его пресса при каждом толчке, в постоянном напоминании о том, что он не с девушкой, но Питер находил это весьма возбуждающим. И Уэйд был таким узким, что парень понял, что определённо наслаждается этим.

По странному вскрику, изданному Уэйдом, Питер догадался, что задевает простату мужчины под нужным углом. Если поток его стонов и вздохов о чём-то и говорил, то о том, что Уэйд наслаждался всем этим ничуть не меньше.

\- Чёрт… о боже, Питер! О да, сильнее! – стонал Уэйд.

То, каким надломленным стал голос мужчины, подталкивало Питера к кульминации. Его ритм теперь уже не был ровным, это был темп животного желания. Он, должно быть, вбивался слишком жёстко, но по стонам Уэйда было не похоже, чтобы ему было больно. Он просил о большем. И чем больше он кричал от удовольствия, тем быстрее Питер входил в него. Ко всем тем возбуждающим вещам ещё добавилось и то, что ему не нужно было сдерживаться и контролировать свою супер силу, что было просто восхитительно. 

\- Уэйд, давай, кончай, - прохрипел он.

***

 

Этого Уэйду было достаточно. Слышать, как Человек-паук-Питер приказывает ему таким сексуальным голосом… Он выгнулся в своём втором, куда более приятном, оргазме за эту ночь. Первый раз он кончил слишком быстро, но сейчас он кончил от одного лишь члена в своей заднице, без какой либо стимуляции его собственного достоинства. Возможно, он должен чувствовать себя униженным из-за этого, но не похоже, чтобы Питер возражал по поводу второй части, ведь парень сам велел ему кончить, и было слышно, что Питер тоже уже был близок к тому же.

И да, это определённо было так, потому что парень излился внутри него. Питер продолжал двигаться, пока его тело сотрясал оргазм. Уэйд был впечатлён его выдержкой. С последним содроганьем молодой человек кончил и упал бы, если бы ноги Уэйда всё ещё не держали его талию.

Он постояли так какое-то время. Обмякший член Питера всё ещё был в его заднице, и Уэйду хотелось просто стоять вот так всю оставшуюся жизнь, ну или хотя бы немного подольше. Когда они оба смогли выровнять дыхание, мужчина заметил, что запачкал спермой всю верхнюю часть костюма Питера. Но, что ж, то что он снял столь малую часть своего костюма, была вина только самого Питера.

\- Это было… действительно хорошо, - с трудом выговорил Питер, выходя из Уэйда.

Уэйд уже скучал по такому контакту, но ещё до того, как ответил, он почувствовал, что совершил промах.

\- Ч-что? – заикаясь, переспросил он.

Неожиданно паутина, приклеивавшая его к стене, растворилась, заставляя и его и Питера в беспорядке повалиться наземь. 

\- Ооох,- простонал парень из-под мужчины.

\- Мне казалось, ты говорил, что паутина продержится несколько часов, - пожаловался Уэйд. – Мы определённо не могли потратить столько времени за нашим увлекательно-сексуальным занятием. 

\- Ну да, просто ты довольно сильно дёргался, - объяснил Питер.

\- Не так сильно, как ты врывался в мою задницу.

Парень напрягся, и не в хорошем смысле слова, а в смысле «он только что услышал что-то, что его расстроило».

\- Это было слишком? Прости, я…

\- Расслабься, Питер, - успокоил Уэйд, поднимаясь. Да, конечно, отверстие было слегка воспалено, но его исцеляющий фактор уберёт все неприятные ощущения в считанные минуты. – Я не говорил, что это плохо.

\- Я знаю, но я не сдерживал себя как следует, учитывая мою силу и…

\- Питер, - прервал его Уэйд. – Вспомни, как немного ранее ты отчитал меня, говоря, что не хочешь слышать моё нытьё и самокопание? Я призываю тебя к тому же. Я взрослый мальчик, и я могу принять то, что ты мне даёшь, и если бы это было слишком, я бы сказал.

***

 

Питер всё ещё был не уверен в том, стоило ли действительно отпускать себя, но Уэйд повторил, что с ним всё было в порядке и парню пришлось кивнуть. Он сел и поморщился, посмотрев вниз.

\- Черт, - выругался он. – Мы так запачкались.

Он стянул рубашку и использовал её вместо тряпки, чтобы обтереть себя, после чего передал её Уэйду. Рубашку было в пору выкидывать, но потеря одной детали одежды была незначительна по сравнению с тем, как шикарно они провели время.

Уэйд оделся, и они смогли избавиться от большего количества грязи, но по-прежнему выглядели непрезентабельно и будто только что у них был отличный секс. Прежде чем их кто-нибудь увидит, им не помешал бы душ и сменная одежда.

Наёмник, очевидно, тоже так решил, так как предложил:

\- Моя квартира недалеко отсюда. Она новая, так что я ещё не успел её угробить, там чисто. Так что, если хочешь ею воспользоваться… чтобы привести себя в порядок, я имею в виду. Нет, конечно, если ты не хочешь… - Уэйд опустил глаза, шаркая носком. – Если ты откажешься, я пойму. Просто я подумал…

Уэйда буквально потряхивало от волнения и нервов. Питер догадывался, что мужчина волновался о том, что он мог быть из тех парней, чей принцип «поматросил и бросил». А если парень и мог что сказать, так это то, что этот раз определённо не был последним. И если Уэйд будет его партнёром, что ж, Питер умеет заботиться о тех, кто ему дорог.

Ну, будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Для начала ему нужно было успокоить Уэйда, придать ему уверенности. Он придвинулся и положил руку мужчине на плечо:

\- Звучит замечательно! Веди.

Уэйд посмотрел на прикоснувшуюся к нему руку, потом на самого Питера, удивлённо, но счастливо. Питер почувствовал, как немного напряглось внизу живота, из-за того, как непривычен Уэйд был к тому, что о нём заботятся.

Питер широко улыбнулся. Вечер сложился совсем не так, как он планировал, но из этого должно было получиться что-то хорошее.


	2. Глава 2: Проси прощения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит на следующий день после того, как Человек-паук и Дэдпул переспали. Питер понимает, что, возможно, совершил ошибку...

Глава 2: Проси прощения  
\- Мне скучно, - заявил Джонни.

Из предыдущего опыта Питер знал, что всякий раз, когда Джонни говорит так, это значит, что он возбуждён. Они уже несколько часов зависали в башне фантастической четвёрки, играя в видео игры и наслаждаясь вечером, когда не было никаких суперзлодейских атак города, каких-либо межпространственных кризисов, или ещё какого-нибудь бедствия.

\- Как на счёт отсосать друг другу или ещё чего? – продолжал Джонни.

Питер усмехнулся на прямолинейное предложение друга:  
\- Вынужден отказаться, как бы соблазнительно ты это ни преподносил.

\- Почему? Не похоже, чтобы у тебя что-то с кем-то было в последнее время, - выразил недовольство Джонни, отбрасывая в сторону джойстик и поворачиваясь к Питеру.

\- К твоему сведению, я подцепил кое-кого прошлой ночью, - похвастался Паркер.

\- Ага. Конечно, - отмахнулся Шторм.

\- Я не шучу, - настаивал Питер. – Это было совершенно неожиданно, но очень страстно.

\- Что, какая-то девушка выскочила из ниоткуда, чтобы запрыгнуть к тебе в постель?

\- Что-то вроде того.

\- Она уложила тебя на лопатки и сделала всё по-своему? – продолжал Джонни, явно наслаждаясь этой идеей.

\- Скорее наоборот, - усмехнулся Питер.  
\- Ого-го! Так ты всё-таки связал таинственную незнакомку! И как, она была идеальным сабом для твоих доминантных фантазий?

В ответ Пит продолжал улыбаться.  
Джонни смотрел на него некоторое время, пытаясь определить, говорил ли Питер правду или нет. Судя по тому, как он присвистнул, он всё-таки решил, что парень не врёт.

\- Ты же серьёзно, да?

\- Ага, - парень не смог сдержать глупой улыбки, когда сообщил Джонни следующее, - Мы ещё не говорили об этом, но я очень надеюсь на повторение. Так что, никаких других связей, пока я, может быть, могу надеется на что-то большее, хорошо?

\- Ты так уверен, что в её вкусе? - ухмыльнулся Джонни, добродушно ткнув его локтем.

\- Ну, да, потому что это… - Питер понял, что собирается сказать и захлопнул рот. Он был вполне уверен, что нравится Уэйду, потому что было широко известно, что Дэдпул влюблён в Человека-паука. И он вовсе не был смущён тем, что кто-то может узнать про него и Дэдпула, потому что серьёзно, в мире где Сью вышла замуж и, предположительно, занималась любовью с кем-то вроде Рида Ричардса, и буквально у каждого был секс с Росомахой, он может переспать с Дэдпулом без всякого стыда. Но он не хотел никому рассказывать, пока не поговорит с Уэйдом, чтобы узнать не против ли тот, чтобы другие знали.

\- Это… - повторил Джонни. Его глаза расширились, и губы растянулись в довольной улыбке. – О мой Бог! Ты почти выболтал имя! Ты собирался назвать имя и знал, что оно мне знакомо. Ты подцепил кого-то, кого я знаю. Рассказывай!

Чёрт.

\- Я не скажу, - покачал головой Питер.

\- Дай мне подсказку: мутант, Мститель, пришелец? – наседал в нетерпении Шторм.

\- Ага, нет, мы в это не играем, - отказался отвечать Пит.  
\- Ну и ладно, не хочешь – как хочешь, но ты ведь знаешь, что я всё равно выясню кто это, - Джонни надулся и закинул ноги на кофейный столик.

\- Разумеется, - согласился Питер. – Но прямо сейчас я воздержусь от каких-либо комментариев. До тех пор, пока не получу согласие второй стороны.

\- Я просто рад, что ты встретил настоящего саба. Надеюсь она научит такую неопытную задницу как ты, вести себя как настоящий доминант.

\- У меня был опыт! Кошка и я…

\- Ага, нет, - скопировал Пита Джонни. – Ты и Черная кошка играли в дома и саба. Никто из вас не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что вы делали, и делали вы это из рук вон плохо. Ваши отношения были катастрофой, и я ни капельки не сожалею о том, что они оборвались.

Он глянул на парня с волнением во взгляде:  
\- Только скажи мне, пожалуйста, что ты не совершил тех же тупых ошибок, что были с ней.

\- Я… - начал Питер.

\- О, ты их повторил, не так ли? Черт побери, Питер! Я же говорил тебе, если тебе нравятся все эти БДСМ штучки, тебе нужно научится как сделать всё правильно. Это не те вещи, которые можно пустить на самотёк. Пожалуйста, скажи, что у вас было хотя бы стоп-слово. 

Питер покраснел.  
Шторм врезал парню так, что тот слетел с дивана и распластался на полу.

\- Что за...? – выдавил Питер, ошеломлённый атакой.

\- Ты грёбаный придурок, Паркер! – бушевал Джонни, возвышаясь над ним. – Сам допрёшь!

Джонни потряс головой, на его лице отчётливо читалось отвращение.  
\- Вот что, Пит, тебе запрещается зависать с этой дамочкой, пока ты не выучишь свою домашку, и не научишься подобающему поведению в садо-мазо. Как по-твоему, зачем нам дан интернет?! Ты же ботаник, ты знаешь, как провести исследование! Иначе кто-нибудь может серьёзно пострадать, особенно учитывая твою супер-силу. Черт, серьёзно? Даже без стоп-слова? Как ты вообще можешь быть уверен, что согласие было настоящим, если у вас не было стоп-слова?

Удар был болезненным, но не на столько, на сколько слова, произнесённые Джонни, ведь они были чистой правдой. Питеру стоило хотя бы обсудить с Уэйдом стоп-слово. Он начал понимать, как плоха была прошлая ночь. Но ведь даже без стоп-слова, Уэйд был согласен…  
Он упрашивал Питера, но потом, похоже, был действительно удивлён, когда парень сдался.

\- Я… что ты делаешь?!

Пит побледнел.

Джонни прищурился и подтолкнул Паркера к двери:  
\- Выметайся! Пошёл прочь из моего дома! Тебе нужно со всем этим разобраться! Не знаю, как ты это сделаешь, но ты должен всё исправить!

Питер в шоке выбрел из комнаты, и в таком же состоянии покинул башню.

Прошлым вечером он отлично провёл время, и он думал, что Уэйд тоже… Неужели он всё неправильно понял? Неужели он всё испортил?

Он натянул маску и запустил паутину, поднимая себя в воздух. Он отправится к Уэйду, проверит, на месте ли тот. И если да, то Питер будет молить о прощении и пообещает, в том случае если Уэйд всё ещё заинтересован в этом, что в следующий раз он сделает всё как положено.

 

***************************************

Когда Уэйд услышал снаружи шум, он схватил первый попавшийся под руку пистолет. Он никого не ждал, потому что у него никогда не бывало гостей. У него не было друзей, и пиццу он не заказывал, а это значит, что, кто бы там ни был возле его окна, этот кто-то пришёл за его головой и будет убит сам, или же это был воришка, который собирался устроить неприятный сюрприз.

\- Привет, Уэйд, это я. Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, опустить пистолет? – обратился к нему из-за стекла знакомый голос.

Питер? Это было сюрпризом. Уэйд кинул пистолет на диван, поднимаясь с него. Он всё ещё был лишь в трусах и футболке, но ведь Питер и так уже видел его практически обнажённым прошлой ночью. Однако маску он надел. Бывают вещи, которые уж совсем чересчур, и лицо Уэйда определённо было одной из таких вещей. Он пересёк комнату и открыл окно, чтобы Человек-паук-Питер мог зайти.

\- Как ты узнал, что я целился в тебя из пистолета? – полюбопытствовал Уилсон.

\- Догадался, - парень немного поколебался перед ответом.

Уэйд в ответ пожал плечами. Он был рад видеть Питера. Вчера, когда они помылись, парень сказал, что на сегодня у него уже есть планы, но он звякнет позже. Уэйд полагал, что из всех людей на свете, Питер был тем, кто действительно мог позвонить.

Он плюхнулся обратно на диван и махнул герою, приглашая тоже присесть. Пит отказался, едва заметно мотнув головой, и остался стоять у окна. Он сделал глубокий, медленный вдох и сказал:

\- Уэйд, нам нужно поговорить.  
Сердце мужчины ухнуло вниз. Эти слова никогда не значили ничего хорошего.

\- Прошлым вечером я совершил ошибку… - продолжил парень.

Сердце наёмника было загнано в пятки.  
\- Разумеется, - тихо ответил Уэйд, глядя на свои ноги, не в состоянии посмотреть на Питера.

\- Я разговаривал с Джонни, и он сказал…

\- Ты рассказал об этом Шторму?! – взорвался Уэйд.

\- Я не сказал ему, что это был ты. Я не называл имён, - быстро заверил Пит.

\- Правильно, - фыркнул Уэйд. – Ведь будет так сложно догадаться, вокруг полно таких, покрытых шрамами уродов, как я.

\- Я ничего о тебе не сказал. Я бы никому не рассказал…

\- Что ты трахнул Дэдпула? – горько выдавил Уилсон. – Не захотел бы рушить свою репутацию.

\- Я не стыжусь ЭТОГО, просто…

\- Ты совершил ошибку, - закончил за него Уэйд.

\- Ну, да. Но, пожалуйста, поверь, я бы никогда… Если бы я знал, что ты не хочешь… - Питер вздохнул.

Можно подумать, Уэйд мог бы желать, чтобы Питер пошёл к чертовому Джонни Шторму, чтобы посмеяться над тем, как Дэдпул упрашивал его себя отыметь! И кому же ещё он рассказал? Неужели все из в их «деле» узнают об этом? Все будут смеяться над ним, даже больше чем сейчас?

\- Не притворяйся, что теперь тебя волнуют мои желания, раз уж тебя не волновало раньше, - проворчал наёмник.

Питер вздрогнул.  
Уэйд не думал, что его слова станут таким ударом для героя, но он был рад, что это было так. Он думал, что Питер, что Человек-паук не станет…

Он сильно сжал кулаки и только тогда понял, что в какой-то момент успел снова взять пистолет и направить его на Питера. Он опустил его, но не убрал. 

Пит с облегчением выдохнул и продолжил:  
\- Я это заслужил. То, что я сделал, было неправильно. Я просто взял всё в свои руки, хотя должен был сперва поговорить с тобой. Я знаю, что «прости» ничего не исправит, но мне правда жаль. Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя?

\- Слишком поздно, - прорычал Уэйд. – Ты не можешь просто «разделать» то, что уже сделал.

\- Эм, да. Ох, я действительно всё испортил, да? Мне жаль. Я знаю, для тебя это сейчас ничего не значит, но мне правда жаль. Мне так жаль. Я никогда бы не подумал, что ты не хочешь… Но нет, это моя ошибка. Я должен был установить стоп-слово и убедиться, что всё было… - он сглотнул и выдавил из себя, - обоюдно.

Отлично, вот теперь Уэйд действительно запутался. Стоп-слово? Обоюдно? Какое отношение это имело к высмеиванию Дэдпула среди паучковых друзей? У мужчины появилось настойчивое ощущение, что они с Питером говорят о разных вещах.

\- Окей, притормози. Нам нужно отмотать этот разговор к началу. Вчера ты совершил ошибку…

Питер согласно кивнул.

\- …в том, что переспал со мной, - закончил Уэйд.

\- Погоди – нет! – воскликнул Питер. – Это совсем не то, что я имел в виду!

\- Так, тебе понравилась прошлая ночь? – уточнил Уилсон.

\- Да, - абсолютно без колебаний согласился Пит. Ему даже не нужно было задумываться или придумывать как соврать.

\- И ты не сожалеешь о том, что мы это сделали? – продолжил Уэйд, пытаясь понять в чём же проблема.

\- Я сожалею о том, КАК я это сделал, не убедившись, что ты хотел в этом участвовать, - вздохнул парень.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, в чём твоя проблема. Потому что, на сколько я знаю, всё было круто, и никто не умер… Так что...? – Уэйд всё ещё был озадачен.

Питер покачал головой, разочарованный тем, что неспособен объяснить в чём проблема.  
\- Во-первых, что я пошел у тебя на поводу, не убедившись в том, что это именно то, чего ты действительно хочешь от меня. Во-вторых, я знал, что тебе некомфортно без маски и одежды, но я всё равно снял их. В-третьих, я не установил стоп-слово, хотя и связал тебя, - Питер перечислил все пункты по пальцам.

Уэйд начал обратный отсчёт:  
\- Во-первых, я думаю, что это было весьма очевидно, что я хотел, чтобы ты меня отымел, я полагаю, что сказал, в недвусмысленных выражениях, что я хотел, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Во-вторых, неудобства по поводу моего внешнего вида как-бы исчезают, когда у меня появляется кто-то, кто хочет со мной поразвлечься, и кого не тошнит от моего вида. И в-третьих, не то чтобы ты мог сделать что-нибудь, что могло бы меня убить или что-то в этом духе. Не навсегда, по крайней мере, так что забей.

\- Окей, во-первых, я всё равно должен был удостовериться с самого начала в том, что согласие было настоящим, - мгновенно возразил Питер. – И это по крайней мере, потому что твои грязные разговорчики о том, как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя взял, порядком меня возбудили – раз уж ты этого не понял с самого начала нашей вчерашней неожиданной встречи. И я так же наслаждался тем, что говорил тебе, чего хочу от тебя я.

Хорошо, эту часть Уэйд был готов признать.

\- Во-вторых, - отсчитывал Паркер. – Даже несмотря на то, что у тебя нет тайной личности, учитывая то, как беспокоюсь я о снятии своей маски, мне следовало подумать о том, что ты тоже почувствуешь дискомфорт. Я слишком увлёкся в тот момент, и это нисколько меня не извиняет. Это был мой промах, и я очень сожалею.

\- Слушай, это не так важно, - Уэйд пропустил извинения мимо ушей. – Как я уже говорил, главное, что тебя не стошнило при виде меня, так что всё норм.

\- С чего бы вдруг меня стошнило? Я думаю у тебя чертовски сексуальное тело, и я надеюсь, что мне ещё удастся прижаться к нему, - усмехнулся Питер, и выражение его лица было очевидно даже через маску.

\- И ты теряешь очки за плохой пикап, - со смешком фыркнул Уэйд.

Питер хихикнул, но в момент вновь стал серьёзным:  
\- И в-третьих, пожалуйста, не говори, что не имеет значения, что я делаю с тобой. Я рад, что ты тоже получил удовольствие прошлым вечером, но это ни в коей мере не извиняет того, что я вёл себя с тобой как мудак.

Уэйд отложил пистолет на кофейный столик, воспользовавшись этим движением для передышки. Ему было неловко от доброты парня. Никто не был добр к нему, не в ближайшем прошлом, по крайней мере. Ванесса была последней, наверное, но она, в конце концов, просто была такой же сумасшедшей, как и он сам. У него было не много партнёров с тех пор, и Уэйд так отчаянно нуждался в какой-либо близости, что его уже не волновало, что его партнёры сделают с ним, какую боль причинят. И даже среди людей, которые волновались о нём, таких как Нэйт, не водилось такой доброты. Он не знал, что с ней делать.

Пытаясь скрыть своё беспокойство, он попробовал пошутить:  
\- Вот почему ты известен как «Нахальная задница», - он помолчал, обдумывая, потом спросил, - или говорится «нахал с отличной задницей»?

Пит казался озадаченным, то ли из-за эпитетов, которыми его наградили, то ли из-за внезапной смены темы разговора, Уэйд не ручался.

\- Эм…никто меня так не зовёт?

\- Разве нет?

\- Нет, - ответил Питер.

\- О, вот как, но им стоило бы, - захихикал мужчина. – Тогда бы мы были Наёмником с длинным языком и Нахалом с отличной задницей!*

\- Несомненно, - хохотнул вместе с ним Пит.

\- Впрочем, сейчас ты больше похож на задницу, которая говорит какие-то глупости. Ты реально меня перепугал.

\- Да я и себя порядком напугал, Уэйд. Я пришёл сюда, испугавшись, что всё испортил прошлым вечером, и это всё что я слышал. Можешь мне не верить, - печально сказал он, - но я не очень-то хорош во всяких темах, связанных с отношениями.

Уэйдов мозг не мог обработать тот факт, что Питер действительно хочет иметь с ним отношения как с парнем, в смысле - с бойфрендом. И он слишком боялся услышать от парня, что это было не то, что он имел в виду. В его голове даже не укладывалась идея о том, что Питер мог снова захотеть с ним переспать. Он с тревогой взглянул на героя:  
\- И так… чисто, чтобы прояснить, ты был бы не прочь ещё поразвлечься? Со мной?

\- Да, я действительно хотел бы ещё «поразвлечься». С тобой, - кивнул Паркер.

\- И ты хотел бы ещё поразвлечься…со мной…сегодня? – с надеждой спросил Уэйд.

\- Я… - Питер заколебался.

Уилсон почувствовал, как его сердце вновь потяжелело. Конечно, Питер не захочет. Уэйд был глупым и страшным, и Питер, вероятно, собирался вернутся к чертвому Джонни Шторму, или чем он там был занят до того, как пришёл к Уэйду.

\- Я правда, ПРАВДА хочу «поразвлечься» с тобой сегодня и вообще каждый день, но я пообещал, что из-за того, что я был таким идиотом, я не буду больше участвовать ни в каких «развлечениях», пока не выучу своё домашнее задание по правильной практике БДСМ, - Питер тяжело вздохнул.

\- Оу, - Уэйд не мог скрыть разочарования. – Но мне не важно правильная она или нет.  
Пит в пару шагов пересёк комнату и сел на диван рядом с наёмником:

\- Но МНЕ важно, потому что я хочу, чтобы с тобой это было правильно. Ведь я могу действительно причинить тебе боль, - затем Питер игриво сжал колено мужчины. – А я хочу причинять тебе только ХОРОШУЮ боль.

Уэйд выдал лёгкую улыбку, но это не исправило полностью его разочарования. Ему было всё равно, что его партнёры делали с ним, до тех пор, пока они делали хоть что-то. До тех пор, пока кто-то был рядом. И после всех этих сегодняшних скачков эмоций, ему была необходима близость, любая близость, какую кто-то мог ему предложить.

\- Я надеялся, что ты, может быть, поможешь мне с этой домашкой? - Питер облокотился на него, откидывая голову Уэйду на плечо.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Уэйд нерешительно приобнял парня.

\- Ну, - протянул парень, притягивая Уэйда ближе так, что он мог уютнее устроиться на плече мужчины, прижавшись к его телу. – Когда я был школьником, мне было легче учить уроки, когда я зачитывал их вслух…

Уилсон ухмыльнулся, ему нравилось, куда ведёт этот разговор.

Питер указал на ноутбук, который лежал на кофейном столике напротив:  
\- Может, я буду читать вслух, а ты дашь мне знать, нравится тебе это или нет?

\- И как же я должен буду тебя проинформировать, если мне что-то понравится? – Уэйд наклонился, подхватывая ноутбук и размещая его у Питера на коленях.

\- Я уверен, что ты сможешь найти какой-нибудь интересный способ дать мне знать, - усмехнулся Пит в ответ, запуская компьютер.

\- Прошло уже, наверное, лет двадцать с тех пор, как у меня было какое-либо домашнее задание, но это будет первое, которое я сделаю с наслаждением.

\- Думаю, позже я получу наслаждение и от практической части тоже, - заявил Питер.

\- Ну, нам действительно нужно проверить, усвоишь ли ты выученный материал, - с восторгом промурлыкал мужчина.

Ожидая пока включится компьютер, парень посмотрел на Уэйда. Даже с надетой маской было понятно, что Питер улыбается. Уэйд тоже рассматривал его в ответ, и на его губах так же растянулась улыбка.

Если бы все домашние работы были такими классными, он, возможно, намного больше любил бы школу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> *там было что-то вроде игры слов, но перевести лучше никак не получилось.


End file.
